


Shopping For An Angel

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Sam Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Gen, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Hungover Dean Winchester, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam and Dean have one last name to Christmas shop for: Castiel. Much to his dismay, Sam forces Dean to go to the mall with him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Shopping For An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.  
> Written for the 2019 Crowley’s Christmas Fic Exchange  
> Gifter: jdl71  
> Giftee: dizzojay  
> Beta: jj1564  
> Word Count: 2,417   
> Based on the prompt: Sam and Dean Christmas shopping for Castiel.

Standing at the large table in the bunker’s kitchen Sam picked up his list - a very detail oriented list, outlining who they had needed to buy Christmas presents for, what they had been looking for as a present idea for that person, and what store they had needed to go to in order to get said present. All but one name had been crossed off: Castiel. 

He looked at the first name on his list - Jody. For her, he had bought a new Crock-Pot, or rather something called an Instant Pot. It claimed to rival that of its predecessor. He shrugged his shoulders as he read the description on the box. He didn’t cook much, so he wasn’t very familiar these new gadgets, but she had mentioned it at least five times, so there it was waiting to be wrapped and placed under the tree. His eyes ticked to the next name, Rowena. She had been easy to buy for. He had simply stopped in the nearest book store, walked over to the Occult section and picked out a black leather-bound grimoire. Rowena loved to collect spells and that would be perfect for her to record them. Another present bought and ready to be wrapped. He read down the rest of the list, making sure that it was accurate; checking and rechecking that yes, the names that had been crossed off actually had been bought for. While Dean's name hadn't been on the written list, he had managed to find him a gift - a sterling silver ring to replace the one that had been lost a few years ago.

A tired sigh escaped his lips as he confirmed that they had yet to get Cas a present. Thankfully, they still had a few days to do that, but he wanted that chore done today. There was no sense in putting it off. The stores would only be jam packed with people trying to find last minute gifts and he didn’t want to deal with that. Nor did he want to buy Cas a gift at some gas station convenience store. Dean might appreciate a copy of _My_ _Asian_ _Delights_ , but somehow he figured Cas wouldn’t. 

Sam raised his eyes from his list to watch as Dean shuffled into the kitchen. Before he could say a word, Dean was walking past him.

“Coffee, is there coffee?” Dean questioned as he entered the kitchen. “Sammy, tell me there’s coffee.” He walked over to the counter where they kept the coffee pot only to find it was empty. He turned and glared at Sam. “Did you drink all the coffee?” He began to search through the cabinet looking for the coffee so he could make another pot; he was in dire need of that bitter nectar. He slammed the cabinet door shut when he realized there wasn’t any stored there and then instantly regretted doing that. Turning again to Sam, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why is the coffee gone?” he demanded.

“Good morning to you too Dean,” Sam huffed. “We ran out of it yesterday. You were supposed to pick some up when you went out last night, or did you forget that when you decided to stop for a beer? How many did you have anyway?” 

Dean rubbed a hand over his mouth and then shrugged. “Don’t remember,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Sam asked, raising his voice, knowing it would most likely irritate his apparently hungover brother. 

“I don’t know!” Dean responded and then winced as his skull began to throb. He opened another cabinet, rummaging around in it until he found what he was looking for; aspirin to dull the beating in his head. 

“More than two, less than ten?” Sam questioned as he drummed his fingers on the table. He did his best to hide the smirk when Dean grimaced at him. Served Dean right for leaving him alone to buy most of the presents, wrapping paper, gift tags and everything else they had needed to put together a nice Christmas. When Dean didn’t answer him, he called out again, louder this time. “Dean, did you hear me?”

“Lower your voice” Dean hissed as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and opened it. He popped the aspirins in his mouth and chased them down with a mouthful of water.

“What’s the matter Dean, does your head hurt?” Sam chuckled as he asked the question. 

“Shut up.”

“Well, we can get some coffee while we’re out,” Sam said matter-of-factly and then watched as Dean’s eyes went comically wide.

“Wh . . .what?”

“Yeah, we have one name left on the list for presents: Cas. So, we’re going shopping today, now, to get it over with. Then, on the way home we can stop at the grocery store and stock up on coffee.”

“Why . . .why do I have to go?” Dean asked in dismay.

“Because you didn’t bother helping me with buying the other presents. So, you’re going to help me buy this one. Cas is your friend as well as mine.”

“But . . .”

Sam held up his hand, stopping Dean from speaking. “I don’t want to hear it. You’re going and that’s final. Get your coat, let’s go.” He gave Dean a bitch face, making it very clear that the discussion on whether or not he was going was over.

“Why are we doing this? He’s an angel, it’s not like he even needs a gift. He probably wouldn’t even know what to do with it,” Dean griped. 

“Doesn’t matter. He’s our friend. We’ve bought gifts for our other friends, he deserves one as well.” 

“Fine, whatever,” Dean said grudgingly. He knew Sam was right. He had abandoned him, leaving him to take care of everything. It wasn’t like he was being an ass on purpose, he just didn’t see the point of making a big deal; buying and exchanging presents. They hadn’t grown up celebrating holidays or birthdays. He kept forgetting how things like that mattered to Sam. 

“If you’re not back in ten minutes, I’m going to blast Justin Bieber music on repeat outside your room,” Sam threatened.

“You wouldn’t,” Dean gasped. 

“Try me,” Sam sneered. 

Glowering Dean stomped off to his room to grab his jacket, mumbling how it wasn’t fair to force him to go shopping. 

Sam watched as Dean’s shoulders sagged and then he disappeared from the kitchen. He snickered to himself as he repacked the box that he was using to keep the Christmas presents together until they were wrapped and placed under the tree. As he placed the last gift inside, he looked up to see Dean standing in the kitchen, waiting for him to finish.

“You ready?” Dean questioned as he slipped his jacket on.

“Let’s go,” Sam responded in a chipper voice. The corners of his mouth twitched up as he fought back his smile from seeing Dean wince. His head was most likely still pounding. Without another word, he followed Dean to the Impala and got in.

“Where to?” Dean asked as he started the car, pulling it out of the garage and onto the highway.

“The mall,” Sam stated. 

“The mall!” Dean shook his head, ignoring the pain it was causing. “No, just no. Pick some place else.” All he could think about was the hassle of trying to find a parking spot, trying to get past the crowds as they made their way to whatever store Sam had in mind, and the noise.

“Yes, Dean, the mall. Had you helped me before, we might not have had to go there. Now, we have to,” Sam explained.

Dean opened his mouth to protest only to snap it shut. Sam was right and he couldn’t deny that. Remaining silent, he drove them to the mall, wishing the entire time that he was driving them to any other destination. After nearly ten minutes of circling the parking lot, he found a spot, parked and got out, following Sam into the mall like he was his shadow. “So, what are we looking for?”

Sam shrugged, “Whatever seems like it’s right. So, why don’t we split up? We’ll be able to cover more ground, find something for Cas.”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, only half listening to Sam. He started to walk off toward a store, then stopped when he faintly heard Sam calling to him.

“Dean, call me if you find something,” Sam called, raising his voice, hoping Dean had heard him. When Dean raised his hand in acknowledgment, he turned and walked off in the opposite direction. He searched through several stores, bumping into people as he threaded his way past them. Everything that caught his eye didn’t seem right for Cas when he picked it to look at it. As he walked out of another store, he fished his phone out of his front jeans pocket to see if he might have missed a call from Dean. He hadn’t. Shoving the phone into his pocket, he looked around, trying to figure out the next store he should stop in. He saw a men’s clothing store to his left and walked toward it, hoping this would be the last store. As he entered the store, he noticed a display of shirts. He picked up a shirt only to drop it back down as he moved on to look at something else that had caught his attention. As he walked toward it, he bumped into someone. He turned to them with an apology on his lips when he realized it was Dean he had hit. “Dean,” he responded in surprise. He had been sure Dean had most likely disappeared back to the car to sleep. He hadn’t expected to find him actually doing as he had asked.

“Yeah.” Seeing the surprised look on Sam face, Dean said with a slight smile, “Oh come on, don’t look so surprised.” 

Raising his arm, Sam pointed at a bag in Dean’s hand. “I thought I said to call me if you found something for Cas?”

“It’s not for Cas,” Dean murmured and tried to move pasted Sam.

Not moving, Sam looked at the bag again. Dean didn’t want to show him what was in it, so now his curiosity was piqued. “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Dean, what’s in the bag?”

“I thought we were here to find something for Cas.” Dean brushed past him, moving on to what had caught both of their attentions, a tan bathrobe that looked exactly like Cas’ trench coat. Dean reached to touch the robe, running his hand on the soft velour material. His hand rested on the sleeve as he heard Sam’s voice.

“That’s . . .”

“Perfect,” Dean supplied as he looked for and found what he figured would be Cas’ size. “Come on, let’s pay and get out of.” He heard Sam agree with him, turned and led them to the register where they were greeted by a cashier. Dean handed over the robe, paid and accepted the bag as it was handed back to him.

Together, they made their way out of the mall, trying not to bump into people as they made it to the Impala. Once at the car, Dean placed both bags in the backseat before sliding into the driver’s seat. He started the car as Sam closed his door and then pulled out of their parking spot. 

Sam waited until they were on the highway, heading toward the grocery store, when he turned to look at Dean. “So, you gonna tell me what’s in the bag?”

Keeping his eyes on the road, Dean answered Sam’s question. “No.” 

Sam leaned toward Dean so he was able to peek into the backseat. “What is it, a secret?”

“Sam, just let it go,” Dean warned.

“Come on, we don’t keep secrets from each other,” Sam coaxed. He really wanted to know what was in the bag.

Dean gave an irritated huff, “It’s not a secret, it a Christmas present for you.” While shopping for Cas’ present he realized that he hadn't gotten one for Sam. At first, he had wandered through a few stores; stopping to look through a bookstore, but he hadn't a clue what book Sam might like. The guy was always reading, and knowing his luck, whatever he picked out, Sam had probably already read it, or wouldn't be interested in it. As he walked from one store to another, he happened upon a store selling items that could be engraved. Looking through the items the store carried, he found a watch he thought suited Sam and had it engraved with their last name and the date. The one Sam wore now had seen better days and he had mentioned wanting to replace it. He just hoped Sam would like what he had picked out.

“Oh,” Sam breathed out.

“Yeah, so drop it, or I’ll return it and get you something from the gas station convenience store,” Dean warned.

Sam smiled and turned so he was looking out the windshield, ending their conversation. He wasn’t about to press Dean further and ruin this unexpected surprise. He’d wait until Christmas morning to find out what Dean had gotten him. 

Dean eyed Sam and then looked back at the road. “So, I'm not the best at wrapping presents, but if you want my help . . .”

Sam turned to look at Dean, cutting him off, “Yeah, that would be great.” He offered him a dimpled smile. “While we're at the grocery store, why don't we pick up some popcorn, too? We can watch Die Hard after getting the gifts wrapped. I know it's your favorite Christmas movie,” Sam offered and watched as a grin spread across Dean's face.

“Now you're talking my language,” Dean responded, pressing his foot down harder on the gas pedal. The sooner they got to the grocery store, the sooner they'd get back to the bunker.

Feeling the car accelerating, Sam said, “Just don't get us pulled over, or worse, killed. I'd like to actually make it to Christmas Day.” The only response he received was a soft chuckle from Dean. He shook his head and then joined Dean’s chuckle with his own. Celebrating holidays and birthdays wasn’t one of Dean’s strong suits, but at least he was making an attempt; he didn’t care what was actually in the bag, he was just surprised that Dean had bought him a present. He’d be happy with whatever it was, even if it was an air freshener from a gas station convenience store.


End file.
